


Undone

by GunpowderFlaw



Category: Three Billboards Outside Ebbing Missouri (2017)
Genre: Dixon’s so far in the closet, M/M, Slightly non-con
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunpowderFlaw/pseuds/GunpowderFlaw





	Undone

形状不规则的棕色小圆块在眼前晃来晃去，他的头很晕，嘴里一股子酒精消化了一半的味道。Dixon眨眨眼，感官渐渐随着视力的恢复重新爬上他的身躯，眼前的小圆块被证实是Red Welby那个家伙的雀斑。

好大一片雀斑，真是的，就知道他裸露的肩膀应该是这样的。Dixon的脑袋还是昏昏沉沉，内心为自己的猜想的正确性而洋洋得意。

空气震荡着，夹杂着一些细小的呜咽和声线的颤动，红毛背后（还是胸前？他干瘪得像个未成年，要是不看脸，谁能分清正面和反面）一个没有被雀斑覆盖的小红点在他眼前上下跳动，他睁着朦胧的双眼看了一会，然后用嘴包裹住了那个正在往上移动的地方。呜咽声更响了，挂在Dixon背后的两只手猛地收紧，他甚至感觉到自己的某个其他部位周围的一圈肌肉也缩紧了。

他突然意识到了什么，皱着眉头努力将视线聚焦到理论上红毛可能和自己连接的地方。一根阴茎（那是他自己的吗？平时它软趴趴的时候看起来可不是这样子的），被红毛的屁股夹紧，老天，这家伙连大腿根部都有星星点点的雀斑，警探内心为这个发现惊叹不已，他反射性地向上顶了顶，Welby立刻发出了一声更为尖细的叫喊，然后便是他背上收得更紧的手臂，再是带着浓重鼻音和哭腔的连续呻吟。

“我就知道你也是个基佬，警探。”呻吟的间隙，红毛咬着他的耳朵小声说，这气音断断续续的，一时间警探以为自己产生了幻觉。他记得妈妈要他晚上十二点以前回去的，现在几点了？

那圈肌肉的主人故意将它们在Dixon阴茎的周围收紧，“怎么了，警探？你妈妈有没有告诉你，在古巴，他们是怎么对待基佬的？”

“他们...他们杀掉基佬。”他下意识说到。随后立刻被自己吓了一跳，基佬？目光又回到他和红毛身体连接的地方，体液在昏暗的灯光下泛着光泽，水声陡然钻进他的耳朵里，他使劲晃晃脑袋，想要从这个可怕的梦中醒来。

“我...”舌头不听使唤，四肢也像自己平时软趴趴的阴茎似的，根本动弹不得，警探感到下腹一股莫名其妙的快慰感觉，他就要到了，他竟然真的在享受这一切，不可以，不可以。

“你感受到了吗？”该死的红毛还上下动个不停，摩擦着他那即将不堪重负的可怜器官，频率越来越快，他的阴茎抽动了一下。

“我不是...”他无助地囔囔。

红毛发出惊天动地的哭喊，好像生怕别人不知道他俩在上床一样，交代在Dixon肚皮上，那圈肌肉收缩着，榨出了警探所有的尊严。

几滴泪水无声地沿着警探的脸颊滑落，加入了肚皮上已经混杂的白色污染物里。


End file.
